Row Your Boat
by OverloadVice
Summary: ONESHOT "Life is but a dream." Have you ever heard that before? Those words reveal the said truth of the reality we all must face. Slight Gore but nothing to extreme hopefully


Hello. I wrote this fanfiction really fast even though I shouldn't because I would make more mistakes. But I really wanted to finish this because I think it's interesting, and I didn't want to start it, then stop. I don't like to leave things hanging. Anyway, this story is sort of similar to my fanfic before, but then again, not really. I'm talking too much again. Anyway, hope you like this and please tell me if I need to improve on anything.

* * *

_…Red…_

_…The sinful color spills in the darkness. Despite the cries and pleads, it does not stop flowing…_

_…The disgusting sound of ripped flesh echoes through the night. The beast that awakened that night had lost their morals…_

_…Can someone stop this nightmare..._

_…Or maybe it is too late…_

XxXXx

In the light of the dawn, the girl wakes up with a start. Her breath is heavy as she remembers the suffocating dream. The vision was burned into her mind. The cruel sound as the fangs ripped into the flesh. The never-ending scarlet that sprayed everywhere. The screams of agony echoed over and over.

"Are you okay Yuuki?"

"AHHH!" The girl jumped in shock at the sudden voice.

In front of her was another girl. She was a small girl with short, brown hair. Her face was full of worry for her friend. "Sorry Yuuki. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Yori. I was just a little scared." Yuuki was immediately relieved at the sight of her friend. "I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Yori's face grew even more worrisome. "What was in your dream…"

Yuuki's body trembled as she remembered the terrible scene. "It was so scary Yori. Someone was killed. Their body was ripped to shreds. Who could do such a thing?"

Yori gave a small, solemn smile as consolation. "It was only a dream." Those overused words gave no ease to Yuuki's mind.

If it was only a dream, why did she feel a nauseating mood in the air? Maybe she really was just overreacting to a dream. It was only a dream…

With a sudden realization Yuuki asked, "Why am I sleeping in the same Day dorm room as you Yori? I belong to the Night Class now!" How did she not realize earlier? She was now a Pureblood vampire. How could she be with her best friend who was a human?

A pause was given before a small chuckle followed. "You don't remember? That's the old Yuuki I know."

"Hey! Don't tease me like that." Acting like a child once again, she gave a pout. But her pout was quickly replaced with a serious demeanor. "But Yori. Why am I here? You should know how dangerous it is for a vampire to be with a human."

Once again there was a pause. Yori averted her eyes before looking back with her usual calm smile. "It's alright Yuuki. We just had a small little sleepover together. I trust you because you are my friend Yuuki."

Yori glanced outside the window, where the dim light of the mourning sun shown through. "Yuuki, it's still early for a vampire like you. Get some sleep okay?" Her voice was stern and demanding.

"Fineee…" Yuuki whined. She didn't want to see the dream again, but Yori's strict voice commanded her to do so. However, being by her friend made her feel more relived. Hopefully she wouldn't see that nightmare again. Hopefully…

XxXXx

_Once again the screams of terror pierce through the night. Except this time, the screams are more profound and excruciating. Whose voice is crying?_

_The fiend of the night rips their fangs into the pitiful prey. The scene gets worse as the blood continues to spill. The body is no longer recognizable as the form is ripped to shreds._

_Even though the body had been severed from its conscience, the tears dripped from the marred face. With a last struggle, the deformed face seemed to ask, "Why?"_

XxXXx_  
_

The fear coursed through her blood as she awoke again. That dream was much worse than the one before. Her raggedy breaths continued as she was recalled the dream again. That terrible dream was much more clearer and brutal.

Yuuki slowly calmed herself down with unreassuring words. She kept on repeating over and over, "It was only a dream. It was only a dream…" Those hollow, monotone words that she didn't even believe in, managed to somewhat make her relax.

She briefly looked around the room for her friend. "Yori? Are you here?" Her only answer was her own mingling echo in an empty room.

Yuuki became worried. What if something happened to her? But she then realized Yori must have gone to school. It was already noon after all.

It was still daytime, so Night Class had not started yet. Yuuki wondered what to do. She didn't want to go back to sleep and see that horrible nightmare again. However, it was still too early for a vampire to do anything. With that, she just sighed as she lay on the bed.

Looking around, she reminisced the old days she used to be in this room. The lingering taste of nostalgia remained. How joyful those days were when she used to be with Yori. She also thought about how she would hang out with Zero and the Chairman. But now, everything seemed so distant.

A sudden bang on the door brought a jolt to Yuuki's calm.

"Yori! Are you in there!" That voice could only belong to Chairman Cross. "The door is locked!"

With a great bang, the handle of the door was shot off. Kicking the door open, Zero peered into the room, with one hand still armed with the Bloody Rose. He immediately covered his mouth. "That smell!"

He then saw Yuuki. "You! What are you doing here!" he said as he pointed the gun toward her.

Yuuki was very confused at the current situation. Many things such as her thoughts for Yori and Zero's sudden appearance made her worry. Ah what to do!?

Still pointing the gun a her, Zero's voice was cold and menacing as he asked, "Well, Pureblood? Why the hell are you here!?

"Umm…I am here…because…um…" Her tongue twisted while she was trying to put her words together. Yuuki was a little frightened at Zero's confrontation. He really had no mercy and could kill her any minute. How ironic… A pureblood afraid of a ex-vampire.

A loud gasp from Chairman Cross made Zero and Yuuki avert their attention. Chairman Cross staggered a little as the stench poured in from under the covers from one of the beds in the dorm room. The smell was so strong that both Yuuki and Zero reacted to it. There was no mistaking it. It was the horrible smell of blood.

Blood? Yuuki was in shock! How could she have not realized the blood was there? Did something happen while she was asleep? However, with another sniff at the air another revelation was realized. The blood belonged to Yori!

Ignoring Zero's gun, she rushed toward Yori's bed. There, she found the terrible sight. On that bed was a body that wouldn't have been recognized if it weren't for the scent. The mangled body was torn to pieces with legs and arms no longer attached. The blood was overwhelming, as it had spoiled the bed mattress. But the most prominent thing in the closet was the isolated face Yuuki knew too well.

"No…" The word was barely audible as it whispered out of her mouth. "No… This can't be!" Yori was still alive when she was last awake. Right?

"Who could have done this to Yori?" Yori was such a sweet and kind girl. She may be a little strict sometimes, and she did go to the vampire ball even though she was a human but… This was too horrendous. No one, especially her, deserved this kind of fate.

A gun clicked behind her head. " It was obviously you," said Zero. "Who else was in this room?"

"No…it couldn't have been me. Yori's my best friend. I would never hurt her."

"A even better reason for you to kill her. The more closer you are to a person, the more better their blood is."

"No! I didn't kill her! She was still alive a few hours ago! I saw her!" Her voice was becoming more frantic and more desperate. She couldn't have killed her. It's impossible!

Zero slightly smirked. "What you are saying is impossible. Based on her remains, she was killed at least a day ago." His finger was ready on the trigger. "Give it up _monster_."

_A Monster._

_Oh, so that's what it was._

_That thing from her dream was a monster._

_She remembered now._

_It was impossible to forget after all._

_For what kind of monster forgets about murdering their best friend?_

_She remembered it all._

_After she had given her blood to help those who were controlled by Sara, she felt a bit faint. Was it lucky for her that Yori had saw her situation and offered to let her sleep in her old dorm? Was it fortunate that they could finally spend a normal night together, just like the old days? As luck would have it, it was not a good thing at all._

_It was inevitable. She was so weak and hungry after her blood was given. Right next to her was her best friend. Even if she was her friend, she was so tempting. So warm and rich with blood…_

_When did she lose control? That was forgotten, but she could remember the shocked face. That girl had tried to fight back, but a vampire obviously had an advantage. A vampire was truly the demon of the night._

_The beast ripped its fangs into the flesh. A tormented scream resounded in the air, but the beast ignored it. It only cared about wanting more. More blood. More pain. More agony._

_Tearing the body apart with its claws, the blood continued to spill. The beast went on with its path, devouring its poor friend. The girl cried and screamed, but the beast could not hear the girl's voice. It could only hear its own desires._

_Finally, the last piece was torn off. The scarred face whispered with it's final breathe, "Why...I thought you weren't a monster, Yuuki…"_

_Those words had awakened the monster from its daze. However, it was already too late. The damage was done and nothing could bring her friend back now. She was truly a monster._

_She slowly brought herself to hug her friend's ruined corpse. While hugging the lifeless bodied, she began to cry. She knew crying would not bring her friend back, but it was the only thing to do. She could not stand the fact that she had fallen so low and killed her best friend for such a feral desire._

_But she had never killed someone before. Her innocent, now corrupted soul, could not handle the guilt. Her mind began to shift. This was the only way to save herself from the everlasting torment._

_Ignore everything. Just pretend it was all just a dream. It was only a bad nightmare. That's all that it was._

_Nothing ever happened she told herself. She covered up the dead corpse with blankets. Nothing happened here. She changed out of her now bloodied clothes. She was just changing into her pajamas. Nothing strange happened here. They were only having a small little sleep over. With all that done, she went to her own bed and went to sleep, thinking what a nice night it was._

But now that lie she created to protect herself was broken and had fallen apart. She could no longer run away from the truth. It was time for her to face her consequences.

"I remember now." Facing Zero, she smiled. "You were right Zero. I did kill Yori. My best friend, I killed her with my own hands."

"So you admit it monster." Zero was about to pull the trigger-

"Wait!" The almost forgotten Chairman Cross interrupted. "Wait a second Zero. Yuuki couldn't have really killed Yori, right?"

"No, Chairman Cross. I did indeed kill Yori and it is my punishment to get killed in return."

Chairman Cross tried not to listen and made excuses. "But even if you did kill Yori, who would take care of the Night Class?

Yuuki shook her head. "A leader who cannot follow their own rules should not be a leader."

"But-"

"Silence Chairman Cross. She decided her own fate," said Zero. "Any last words before you die?" The Bloody Rose was ready, target at point-blank.

"Yuuki…you don't have to do this." Yori's voice and ghostly figure appeared before her. "Even though I'm not sure if I could forgive you, you were still my only best friend."

Yuuki briefly smiled at those kind words.

"Please Yuuki. I will always be with you through your blood, so please don't do this."

But her decision was made and she had no plans to go against it. It was already too late.

"I have two words I would like to say."

"Well then. What are they?"

"I'm sorry."

With that said, a loud sound blasted through the room.

XxXXx

It was only 12:15 in the afternoon. The sun was up and it seemed to be quite a lovely day at Cross Academy. The scenery was so peaceful and calm. The wind softly blew at the school's campus. The serene clouds were slowly drifting by the blue sky. It was a perfect day, almost as if it was a dream.

If only it was just dream…

* * *

So what did you people think?

When I first thought up of this story, I actually was planning a happy or at least a "hope for the future" kind of story. But I realized, logically speaking, it would be impossible for a pureblood vampire who killed a human, to have a satisfying good ending. So in the end, it was a tragedy.

Also, for those who didn't know, Yori could speak to Yuuki not because she was a ghost, but because she was in Yuuki's blood. It's kind of like (SPOILERS for people who don't read the manga or get that far yet) Rido talked to Kaname or how Ichiru talked to Zero, even though Rido and Ichiru are both dead.

I also feel quite bad for making Zero seem so evil. I kind of ship Zeki but I can go either way.

Whoops. Sorry for talking so much again. This would probably be my last VK fanfic if I don't plan on finishing the other VK fanfics that need revising and/or if Vampire Knight no longer gives me cool stories to think about. Well, see you people then.(Maybe)


End file.
